Field
The present disclosure relates generally to beverage containers. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to housings that can protect, insulate, and display beverage containers.
Description of Related Art
Double-walled containers may aid in keeping hot drinks hot and cold drinks cold. Such containers typically include an inner container and an outer container fixedly separated by an insulating space. The insulated space may be filled with gas to increase the thermal insulation. Disposable beverage containers are typically single walled.